


Dark Revival

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Arcane Summoners [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, Peril, fast paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The existence of Titans have been long gone from the world. For so long in fact - they are nothing more than a legend - some elaborate fairy tale told to children. Everyone is now living in mostly peace and have spread to the far corners of the earth. Life has never been so blissful! Until a young man is tasked with stopping a dark scheme that could destroy everything they have come to know. Along the way its discovered that so-called legends have a foot in the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time seemed to slow down to a trickling of seconds. Nothing more than the tiniest grains of sand slipping through the hour glass at a mind numbing pace. Which couldn't help the fact that blood was rushing to the brain from hanging upside down for so long. Not long after it feels like your skull could cave in, a weight from lack of oxygen presses on your chest, and brief delirium captures you before a never ending slumber does. Dying in such a way could take hours - if you're unlucky - a couple of days. Either possibility was not a fun death. 

'If only I could...' A grunt of determination echoed throughout the dark cavern, as Eren tried to bend his body in a crunch, and grab the dagger in his boot. 'If I just could...C'mon!' The young man was so close that he could taste it! A pink tongue jutted from the corner of a set mouth and his fingertips brushed the hilt handle. 'Yes! Yes!' Eren groaned as his bottom ribs felt like they could snap from compressing so tightly. Then he felt cool metal in his grasp, 'Success!'

A whooshing sound filled the air as he sliced through the rope keeping him temporary hostage. The exciting part came as Eren free fell the three feet down with a pained, "Oomph!"

There was a probability Eren could have been more graceful after setting himself loose, but he was currently dry heaving - sitting on the ground and contorted to the side, palms flat on the ground and miserably retching from post nausea. When he ran into those bandits again he would make them pay! Eren had explored the cave in hopes of using it as shelter during his travel. Because he was low on coin for an inn and he knew nobody in this vicinity to host him. So Eren had waltzed in to check it out, then - Voilà! - Eren had become caught prey. Bandits pilfered everything he owned, as an act of 'kindness', they had left him the dagger, and his cloak to keep warm if he made it out alive. Thankfully it was the beginning of summer, but nonetheless he still needed it. 

Eren wiped the spittle from his mouth as he stood trying to fight back waves of dizziness. He had heard their leader mention trying to sell what spoils they 'earned' at the local tavern. That was where Eren was going to go. If he hadn't been ensnared Eren could have fended them off on his own...maybe. Not the damn point! He wouldn't have been so uselessly out of commission. Heavy footsteps signaled Eren leaving the dank stone cavern. 

Sunlight still filtered through the trees above him as he marched resolutely towards the town called 'Trost'. A place known for its constant raids of bandits, black market trade, and anything illegal on display. Practically if you were bad news that was a place of paradise. Another reason *why* Eren should have been more on guard. Instead of believing they wouldn't bother with people outside of their town's limits. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren had trudged for about two hours until he finally made it to the bustling town. The streets were flooded with multiple people, merchant carts selling exotic goods (also some counterfeit items), cattle made lots of sounds paired with offensive odors, and scantily clad men and women wrapped themselves like leeches on desperate souls looking for companionship.

This was definitely the city of Trost Eren had heard so much about and now he just had to find the place. What was it called again? Oh yeah! The 'Drunken Trough' - how could he forget such a silly name? He wandered around aimlessly until he managed to see the sign on a less occupied part of the road.

When he swung open one of the big wooden doors, he was greeted momentarily by several pairs of eyes, who after sizing Eren up, realized he wasn't worth anything to them, and continued on with whatever they had been previously doing. Eren saw everything from gambling set ups, to men trying to out drink one another, having a feast on the pub food, or flirting with the intention of shuffling up to a room. Suddenly Eren felt like he would be swallowed before he ever found the men who robbed him. Because this place was huge and filled with all sorts of people! People who would manipulate him anyway they could see fit.

"Is there anything I can help you with?!" A perky girl with blond hair asked as she carried two giant mugs of beer to a table. She had pretty big blue eyes and an infectious smile as she moved past Eren. How she didn't tip over carrying the gigantic containers was beyond him. "Would you like a drink? Food?" She set the drinks down before two men with barely a slosh while Eren shook his head. The petite blond with her hands free, took Eren by the arm, and led him to a small two chair table and took a seat across from him, "The company of a girl? Or..." Her eyes got big as she giggled like a tinkling bell, "Perhaps a guy?"

Eren could *not* help except to flush red at her line of questioning. Was she a waitress? Or the owner? Why was she so interested in him? There was something she could help him with. He could ask her about the bandits who robbed him and if they were already somewhere in this sea of patrons.

"My name is Historia and I am the head waitress of the 'Drunken Trough'." Historia held out an eager hand to the young man before her. Which was quickly taken by Eren and he shook it, "I am Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you." 

There was a shared smile as they dropped their joined hands. Eren gave her a warm grin before moving on to his own inquiries, she seemed like the helpful type, "Actually I am here because I was robbed back in the the woods. I overheard the thieves saying they were coming to the tavern to sell 'their wares'." Eren spat the last two words out bitterly. "I was wondering if you have heard about them specifically before?"

For a moment Historia was quiet, next she held a fisted hand to her mouth as she giggled, waving an apologetic hand at Eren. Then she breathed to allow herself some composure, "I knew it! The moment you came in here deer eyed...it had something to do with them." Eren was more than confused as her voice still held that tinkling sound of laughter. Almost as if she personally knew who he was talking about and this was a regular occurrence. Historia patted his shoulder as she stood, "I will get you a meal on the house. Be right back." 

"Wait!" Eren snatched her wrist pulling her back to him where she gave him a startled look, "If you know them. Then where the hell are they?!" Verdant eyes glared into her aqua colored orbs. Historia jerked her arm away from him barely phased by his outburst. As if she were use to it just not by being touched. "Sorry. I just want my belongings back."

Historia rubbed at her wrist, Eren hadn't hurt her, but the action had surprised her. She stared down at where he was sitting, seeing how frustrated he was becoming by the second, "My cousin won't be back until after we close for the night. At least let me feed you and put you up for the night - free of charge - til then, okay?" 

Eren mulled her words over for a moment and nodded his head in agreement, deciding to trust her, "Alright. Thank you for having the decency to give me hospitality because of your cousin's actions." Yeah. His words were a backhanded jab of gratitude, but her family *had* wronged him. Which was only fair he thought. He watched her wearily saunter away to get his meal. With all his good for nothing luck - it could be poisoned - for all Eren knew. At this point he wouldn't put anything past anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the food finally arrived to his table Eren's stomach began grumbling. Making it seem like he had never wanted food so badly in all his life. The smell alone was enough to make his nose weep with joy. Eren had been served a rather large roasted turkey leg, mashed potatoes, peppered mixed vegetables, bread, and one of those monstrous mugs of beer. Historia had even went out of her way to bring him wild berry pie for dessert! By the time he had finished eating the gracious meal presented to him. Eren was very exhausted! He also smelled to high heaven he noticed. Probably from being hung like a fish and then traversing through midday sun. 

"Let me take you to your room now. I can either wake you when my cousin arrives or come get you before they leave in the morning..." Historia said in a venturing sort of way to Eren. She seemed moderately pleased that he was being cordial with her and not acting like an irate fool.

Eren stood from the table before pushing his chair in to its proper place. Then it was his turn to stare down at the petite girl once again, she looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "I want to be roused as soon as they arrive." He quickly tacked on, "Please." Really after thinking about it. Historia did not owe him any of this politeness. For all he knew she was genuinely trying to apologize for something she didn't do.

Historia led him upstairs to a room at the very end of the hallway. Where she believed he would have less possibility of being disturbed. She also admitted in case someone did intend him harm - one of the many shady patrons downstairs. Eren could have the swift escape of the window over a pretty sturdy cloth awning. Not that she seriously believed any of them would have a reason to, but you know 'better safe than sorry'. 

"Thank you Historia. You didn't have to do any of this for me." Eren told her as she moved to stand in the hallway and he leaned out of the room to speak with her. She gave him an inclination of her head to his words. Then looked up at him smiling with a mischievous gleam to her eyes that reminded him of spring rain, Eren gave her a confused grin, "What?"

"Are you sure you don't want some company? It would still be on the house." Historia laughed at him in that melodic sort of way as she poked his chest playfully. "Drunken Trough has the best 'companions'. There is even a really cute guy with the most amazing amber eyes." She leaned into him to whisper in his ear, " I heard he can pick up a coin with his ass cheeks."

Eren's face was nearly crimson as he looked down at her with a mixed expression. None of which said he was interested. Okay. That's a lie. Who doesn't want to see a really cute guy with amazing amber eyes...pick up a coin with what was most assuredly an even cuter butt? But the last thing Eren would ever do was have random sex with an even randomer stranger. Who was paid to screw for a living to top it all off.

When Historia realized she had fully flustered Eren. She flashed him a smile, wished him a pleasant rest, and she would come for him when her cousin had arrived. All Eren could do was nod as she spoke, shaking his head in disbelief as he closed the door, and heard her walking away down the hall. There was a strong feeling that told Eren - things were only going to become increasingly more interesting. He would laugh til he cried if he only knew how much truer that would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren was beyond thankful that the tavern had indoor plumbing and a hot water heater too! He felt almost spoiled sitting in the steamy water of the claw foot tub, lathering his body with perfumed soap, and feeling his muscles relax from released stress. His mind wandered as he scrubbed his scalp wondering if being stolen from had been divine intervention. If it hadn't have happened he would be sleeping on a gravelly cave floor, an empty belly, and reeking something horrible right about now. Eren's only complaint being the crudely drawn map he had made was one of the things taken.

Which he needed in order to fulfill his journey. The whole reason he was out there to begin with! Eren's father Grisha had died before he could set out on the task. Which was to stop a magical order from resurrecting the Titans that were slain. They had plans to also revive many other creatures, but his father had been more concerned with the Titans. Because they had almost obliterated mankind to extinction where the other creatures had not. Grisha had tried to get the government to listen to him, the church, monarchy, and even the civilians! No one would listen to him. Everyone called him crazy to fearmonger with such outrageous tall tales. 

Sadly Eren hadn't believed him either. Thinking he had become mad with loss after losing Eren's mother. Afterwards he spent hours poring over old books, making all sorts of chemical concoctions, and going to meetings with 'secret societies'. Eren had scoffed at such a notion - if you're so secret - how did my father find you? Grisha came home one day in a tizzy spouting nonsense about a man who attended one of these meetings. How the man had raised to life the decayed corpse of a soldier. That this man claimed he was going to rule the world and he was going to do it by unearthing Titan corpses. Not long after Grisha had become a public spectacle for his dark ravings. Eren came home to a man piercing his father's gut with a dagger and before he could intervene - he disappeared in a wisp of dark smoke.

It was then after he saw the unexplainable death of Grisha. Eren had decided to leave home without his sister's knowledge and the possibility of being accused for the murder. Because who would believe him spouting the same lunacy? Eren needed to stop whatever evil planned to take over the world. He needed to get revenge for his father. Nothing would keep him from achieving those goals.

Eren dipped his head back into the bath as the suds were rinsed from his hair. He even dipped farther back to momentarily submerge himself and raise out of the water feeling furtherly refreshed. When he was done bathing, he unplugged the tub, and stood with water pooling from him in glistening rivulets. Eren reached for a towel proceeding to thoroughly dry himself before even stepping out onto the floor. Historia had even given him a set of clean clothes to sleep in. Another kindness she didn't have to extend to him. 

The bed was a little firmer than what Eren was use to, but he wasn't going to start complaining. Better a stiff mattress than a cold stone floor! Usually it took Eren an hour or two of swirling thoughts to fall asleep. Especially since charging himself with such a daunting task. Reminding him how he was alone in this endeavor. At least for now he was going it solo. There was no way he could have convinced Mikasa to tag along and even if he could convince her of the truth in the first place - no way in hell she would have let him go. Then there was Armin who had went away to study academics and before he left to pursue his education. Armin had been frightened by Grisha because he had never known the man to lie, but what he was saying was so absurd! That even Armin started to theorize there could indeed be such arcane workings.

Eren had a feeling that he would encounter fellow comrades along the way. He had a handful of people he had to meet and speak with about what they knew. Some had been friends of his father and others had knowledge Grisha had wanted. It would only be a matter of time before he ran into like minded individuals with a similar goal. At least Eren hoped that would happen. As he quickly fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren was awakened to the sounds of raucous laughter coming from downstairs in the tavern. He groggily stared at the clock on the wall reading it was a little past One O'clock in the morning. Eren had fallen asleep somewhere around Nine O'clock in the evening, Historia told him they closed after midnight, and her cousin would come back sometime around then after closing. He briefly wondered if that was who he was hearing now. If it was had Historia tried to wake him? Or was she planning on letting him sleep? Either way if that was the bandits he needed to get down there and reclaim his property! Eren quickly redressed into his clothes which were still drying - he had laundered them while in the bath. Why not? Then proceeded to make his way downstairs.

By the time he had reached the landing Eren noticed they weren't normal civilians. Neither were they any sort of bandits, but rather they were soldiers. Not just any soldiers - Scouting Regiment. After the fall of the Titans their mission of duty had changed. Now they kept illegal factions from destroying society. MP's were still required to protect the monarchy as well as the aristocracy and those who were filthy rich. The Garrison were like run of the mill guards that protected the common people. 

Historia was bringing another pitcher to the table when she spotted Eren, "I was just about to come and get you!" All eyes were on him after making his presence known. Some of the Scouts stared at him curiously, a few smiled brightly, and the rest couldn't care any less. "Come have a seat Eren. I will bring you a drink."

"Why don't'cha come sit with us!" A woman with glasses called to him and patted the seat next to her. Eren hesitantly made his way over to where she was seated, feeling eyes still regarding him, without warning Eren was yanked down onto the bench by the overly enthusiastic woman. "I am Hange!" She pointed across from herself to a girl almost as petite as Historia, "Petra" and Hange hurriedly moved to a man, "Oluo ". Oluo seemed indignant that was the only introduction he received, but Hange pointed a few more others out, "That's Moblit and Eld", Eld courteously gave Eren a wave and Hange excitedly pointed at a tall blond man, "Our Commander Erwin". Lastly she wore a mock stoic expression which brought a small grin to Eren's face, "That grumpy baby down there is Corporal Levi!"

Eren's gaze lingered on the corporal a little longer than was necessary. There was something about him making Eren feel a magnetic pull. Almost as if he were suppose to have met him. Nothing about the sensation made sense to him, for the sake of being proper he introduced himself, "I am Eren. Right now I am --"

Historia quickly interrupted him before Eren could state he was waiting for her thieving cousin, "Eren is a slave I acquired and right now I am looking for someone to pay good money for him." There was a scandalized look on the young man's features as if he were positively dumbfounded. Historia managing to keep his spluttering from getting a word in, "I will gladly take five thousand crowns for him."

A moment later Eren had almost recovered enough to speak up against his auctioning off - when the sound of someone standing up from the table could be heard - heavy boot steps gracefully made their way over to Eren. Strong fingers gripped his jaw, bringing his eyes to stare into steel gray ones, and Eren quickly realized he was being scrutinized by the Corporal. Which made him swallow hard from anxiousness, thinking, 'Is he considering purchasing me?! I am not a slave or for sale!' This went on for several minutes while Levi inspected every visible inch of him.

"I will give you three thousand crowns because I know he isn't really a slave." Levi stated indifferently as he lowered his hand from him. Every Scout in his squad seemed shocked that he was taking Historia's offer. Probably due to the fact Levi never truly was interested in other people. Maybe it also had to do with the fact he was buying a human being in front of them. The slave trade still being a legitimate business, but it wasn't a transaction usually done publicly. Even if they were the only people present. On top of that what did Levi even want him for?! "Is my offer sufficient or are you just that shameless?"

The petite scammer gave Levi a satisfied smirk, as she shook his hand, "Deal. I hope you enjoy him to the fullest." Levi said nothing to her while continuing to remain impassive. When they finished sealing the corporal's purchase with the handshake, Levi produced a purse from his pack, and gave it to her. "Since you have yet to cheat me. I trust that its all there." Historia winked as she dropped the bag of coins into her apron pocket.

"You two are clearly mistaken. I am nobody's property!" Eren angrily stood up towering over the smaller man. He could care less if he was a soldier or if he cleaned cattle manure. If he thought that he had just bought a slave - he had another thing coming! Eren had never been so furious with the exception of Grisha's death. Then there was the waitress who had feigned generosity over his misfortune. Just so she could profit off of him! "And you...you conniving bitch!" Eren pointed at her as he yelled.

Historia placed a hand on her chest as if being mock heartbroken over his words. Before disappearing somewhere behind the bar counter so she could slip into the back room. Eren instantaneously fed up with everyone he ran across manipulating him or robbing him blind when encountering them - started heading for the double doors leading out of the Drunken Trough - when a hand grasped the back of his shirt and kept him from leaving. Eren spun around to see it was the Corporal Levi.

"Let go of me before I punt you into the ceiling midget." Eren stared down at him with vicious eyes and an even fiercer snarl on his lips. Levi was completely unfazed by his words; on the outside at least because he punched Eren in the gut. Steely eyes watching as the young man doubled over. Levi leaning down to claim a fistful of Eren's hair in his hand and to whisper harshly into his ear, "I saved your life brat. Instead of insulting me you could be more thankful. Now sit the fuck down and shut your trap." 

Eren hissed through clenched teeth as he was slammed to the floor by his tresses as he was released. Levi moving back to his seat as though nothing had happened. Hange helped Eren back onto the bench, scooting a full mug in front of him, and rubbing his back as if they were the closest of friends. How in the world did things end up like this? Eren swore the universe was making him the punchline for some cruel cosmic joke. First his father discovering a horrible secret, Grisha being murdered to keep his mouth shut, Eren having to leave his whole life behind out of fear, being mugged, and now...Now he was the slave of some diminutive corporal with a superiority complex! He wanted to know if life could become any peachier, but that was only asking for more trouble. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you walk any slower brat?" Levi admonished while he kicked Eren's shoulder from atop of his horse. The corporal was answered as Eren came to a complete stop beside him in protest. They had left the tavern some time ago after the Scouts had their fill of drink and enough food to keep them placated on their journey. They were traveling to the township of Stohess to make sure all was well there. Mainly to see if any of the merchants were making left handed deals. Which was uncommon there due to it being a scholarly town - exactly where Armin currently was - somehow Eren had a silver lining after all! "If you continue to hinder us. You will be sorry."

"Not any sorrier than I am now." Eren said as he crossed his arms over his chest. You would think since they were heading to a place where Eren had help escaping. He would be more than eager to comply with his captors orders, but Eren was even more stubborn than a concrete mule. It didn't help that his wrists were bound and the end of it was being clutched by a sadist. Erwin had told Levi it would be faster if Eren rode on a horse. Levi insisted he didn't deserve that luxury until he could follow orders. "What are you going to do that's *so frightening* shorty?"

There was no verbal reply as Eren yelled in surprise from being jerked forward. The sound of horse hooves moderately beating the ground and Eren struggled to keep up with being dragged in such a a manner. Levi had urged his horse to go at a light trot just so he could teach that wretched boy a lesson. The rope started burning his wrists, sweat sheened his furrowed brow, and his chest heaved from trying to keep a steady flow of oxygen as he ran. Levi seemed to be the tiniest bit shocked that Eren had yet to submit. The young man managed to keep pace with his speed. Soon the horse was going at a sprinting gallop, causing Eren to nearly trip over his own feet several times, when he had finally found a rhythm which to keep up. Levi came to an abrupt stop. Eren shooting past him just for the rope to go taught and watched as Eren was snapped onto his back from the force.

Eren had a difficult time willing his lungs to function again. The air had been stolen from them by the fall, his heart hammered away in his aching chest, and his nostrils felt snaked with fire. He was willing his eyes not to water because the last thing he needed was them to become real tears. Eren barely even registered that Erwin was standing over him along with Levi.

"You are going to kill him before he can even be minorly beneficial to you." Erwin told his companion in an articulate voice as he crouched down beside the young man. However Eren could hear a chuckle mingled into his words while he spoke matter of factly to the other man, "He is going to ride with you on your horse and that is an order." When he saw Eren was going to be fine - color filled his face - breaths were even instead of ragged. He fluidly stood back up in a composed fashion and made his way back to his own horse.

Levi did not look amused at all with this command. A hiss of pain issued between Eren's lips as he was ripped off of the ground by the front of his shirt, momentarily held up until he could will his legs to stabilize himself, and then shoved towards the corporal's mare. Where he took a moment to clamber onto her sturdy back with a whinny. Levi climbed nimbly up from behind him, as they continued onward Eren felt a cold shiver go down his spine, "You do not even know what lies in store for you now, brat."

Distinctly there was a genuine threat laced in the man's words. Perhaps he should have been obedient after all. There was no telling what this maniac was going to devise to punish him. Eren promised himself until they made it to the comfort of Stohess and until he made it safely to Armin - Eren was going to be the best pet anyone could ever own. Even if it meant he would need years of intense therapy afterward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stohess came into view it was already late into the afternoon and the town was bustling with a hum of activity. Unlike Trost the people wandering about were more collected, they had an air of elegance and refinement about them, but most of all they were actually inviting toward each other. Where the citizens of Trost's demeanor screamed, 'Get away from me!' Above the aesthetically pleasing architecture of the buildings rose grand towering citadels; which were the visible pillars of the many colleges. Each one more regal looking than the last in all their splendor.

Eren could definitely imagine Armin being in such a grand place of academia. Among the throngs of philosophers, future politicians, aspiring artists, and those who would revolutionize the very world around them. Eren could feel his chest swelling with pride envisioning and even knowing Armin *would* be one of those people. There was no disputing that fact at all.

"What the hell is that goofy smile for brat?" Levi asked him in a bored monotone voice. One that quickly snapped Eren out of his fantasies and he moved his head to look straight ahead. So Levi couldn't see his expressions from his profile. The corporal smacked the back of his head, "No more lip, hm?"

Eren wanted so badly to hit him back or at least say a plethora of venomous choice phrases, but he bit his tongue in an effort to keep his promise. No matter what he was going to be obedient. Even if the sadistic midget hit him, cursed at him, or worse. Eren was keeping his promise. A slap to the head was no reason to screw up his chance at escape.

"I am going to comply. My life would be a lot easier." The half truths rolled off his tongue with ease. Eren could feel Levi become slightly rigid with surprise. Apparently his words weren't ones he had expected to hear. In the next moment he became relaxed again and Eren could bet the man looked melancholy as ever.

From somewhere beside Eren - Hange squealed with excitement, "I love this place so much! There are so many damn smarties with gorgeous booties." She was practically bouncing on her horse with her fit of giggles and Eren could hear Petra laughing at Hange's display. "I mean..." Her face was burning with a sheepish grin, "Nope. Why be sorry? That is exactly what I meant!"

"When I was younger my father would bring me here for the performances. They were amazing!" Petra's eyes were shimmering with what looked like delight. Eren noticed how she was always smiling with her mouth, eyes, or even her voice alone. She had a very expressive way about herself. "Some of my most cherished memories happened in the theater."

A very stern clearing of the throat was heard far in back and Eren could hear Levi release a reluctant huff of breath when he heard it. As if Levi knew his nerves were about to be attacked with a cheese grater, Oluo spoke up in what he thought was a superior voice, "Well we are here on official business. Even when we are resting we are on active duty, but we need sleep, showers, and food." There was a prominent sniffle of righteousness before he continued on, "We do not need meaningless time to lallygag in a sham house or ogle at men out of your league."

"You are simply jealous that you are a fuddy duddy buzzkill. Who doesn't have a single ounce of fun in his body besides getting shitfaced. Which even then makes you more insufferable than you are now." Hange called to him over her shoulder, smirking as his face paled, and he worked his jaw in an effort to retort. "Sometimes I wish you would lop of that tongue with your ridiculous teeth; when you bounce like a ragdoll on your mount."

Behind Eren he could feel Levi's chest rumbling with amusement, but somehow he managed to keep it from coming out. How he did this, Eren didn't know, but he kind of wanted to learn how. Currently he was trying to keep from chuckling himself as Moblit and Eld were nearly crying from side splitting laughter. Even Erwin couldn't help himself from a few chuckles behind a fisted hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was decided by Erwin they would take this time to rest and in the morning they would set out to interrogate the local businesses as well as the merchants. So they went to the innermost district of Stohess for lodging - choosing a quaint hotel named 'The High Note' - it seemed to be rather upscale. However Eren learned the Scouts when on duty didn't have to pay for any of their needs. The government picked up their tab during their tasks. Of course they had to be modest about their spending, but luxury never hurt once in awhile.

Levi seemed to be relieved to be staying in a place as ritzy as The High Note and the girls were beyond ecstatic at the prospect. Hange and Petra kept hugging Erwin and showering him with 'Thank yous' and the poor man was visibly becoming flustered. Eren had a suspicion that he the Commander wasn't use to getting so much attention or praise from the opposite sex. Nonetheless Erwin let them continue until he handed them their room key and the two bolted off towards an area marked 'spa'.

"You do know Zackly is going to refuse whatever charges they rack up, right, Erwin?" Levi told him in a calm matter of fact way. As if he were talking to a close friend and not to someone beneath him or as a higher up. Eren assuming it was exactly that - Erwin was Levi's best friend.

Erwin shrugged like it didn't matter to him, "I know. That is why I had them put anything that isn't a necessity on my own tab." Levi's expression turned to one of being perplexed. Making it seem like Erwin shouldn't have done that. That something so frivolous was absurd, Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder, "My treat for all of us. Its not like we don't exactly need it. After all we have been slumming it up quite a bit. Just enjoy it."

"Oh man. I could really use a therapeutic massage from the constant jostling of horse riding." Moblit exclaimed as he rubbed at one of his shoulders. Eld placed hands on his own lower back and winced just a little, as he concurred, "I know what you mean." The two of them walking off in the direction of where Petra and Hange disappeared to. 

Which left the three of them remaining - Oluo whose feelings were still raw from earlier already went to his room - now it was down to Eren, Erwin, and Levi. Erwin wanted to go to the hot open bath and unwind for a bit before dinner. He invited the two of them and Levi accepted on their behalf. It wasn't like Eren had a choice anyways - being a slave and all of that. Eren followed them as his mind churned for a way out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the room was quite humid with thick steam, but not so much that you couldn't see. The air was heavily scented from the perfumed bath oils; that emitted their fragrance from the pool sized in floor tub. Eren had never seen such a thing in all his life. He thought the claw foot tub at the Drunken Trough had been fancy...but this! This was extraordinary as much as it was ostentatious. They were also the only ones to occupy it. Erwin had arranged for that though. The man enjoyed his privacy.

Eren watched without directly watching as Erwin did away with his towel. It had been the only thing separating him from his nakedness. Just like it was the only thing preventing he and Levi from being fully nude as well. Eren was looking at the aquamarine water that looked inviting; its warmth and fragrance making him want to follow Erwin in. However thoughts made him question doing that - Eren had been bought as a slave (even though not actually being one) - Levi claimed he did it to save his life (from what was still unclear) - now he was alone with two of his captors...naked.

It wasn't a secret, more of a known fact, what was expected of slaves. They were bought as laborers to toil until they died without earning a cent. Made to clean houses, rear their master's children, and wait on them hand and foot. Eren felt a lump build in his throat when he thought over the last one - purchased to be whores. He hadn't even realized how wide his eyes had grown, unsteady his pulse had become, or how his muscles tensed.

"Get in the bath brat. You smell like disgusting garbage." Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste as he shoved Eren into the water, towel and all. Eren screamed as he hit the water and splashed about until he realized he was fine. Levi hadn't made a sexual advance towards him. At least not yet. He hurled the soggy towel at Levi. Which was a mistake, Erwin made a choked noise (force-ably holding back a laugh), as the corporal spun around, "You better grow gills in the next five seconds, you little shit."

Levi ripped his towel off before Eren even had a chance to paddle off into the opposite direction. His body may have been deceptively small, but he was ripped, and built to streamline through the water, as well as the air with ease. Eren had almost made it to the rim on the other side when he had been plunged under the surface by his ankle. No matter how he thrashed he couldn't out power Levi's solid hold. Several large bubbles of precious air escaped from his lungs, Levi smirked like an evil merdevil, and just when Eren thought his lungs would burst. Thankfully that was when Levi decided to let him go.

Eren gasped as he drew oxygen into his deprived lungs. This was the second time in one day that the man had intentionally harmed him. Even if he wasn't aiming to kill him, Eren knew he successfully could without trying, that Levi wasn't trying to make him only obedient. Oh no. Levi was trying to put the fear of God into Eren. Make him know for a fact he wasn't screwing around. Levi owned him.

"Are you two done flirting?" Erwin asked as he scrubbed his hair with a highly foamy cleanser. The rest of his chiseled body hidden away by a swath of dense bubbles. Almost as if he were some aquatic god bathing in the shelter of a temple. Eren noticing Levi staring at him with yearning eyes.

Levi rolled his eyes, "I was discipling him. Besides if I wanted to fuck him. I can because he's mine." Then shot a look that burned right through Eren. "The brat is mine to do as I please with."

Erwin poured a pitcher of water over himself, he hummed in acknowledgment, "And what exactly do you want to do with him?" The pitcher was dunked into the bath and poured over him again. Exposing more and more corded flesh from under the white suds. "Why did you buy him knowing he wasn't a slave to begin with?"

"If I didn't Historia would have sold him to someone far worse. You know that!" Levi exclaimed as Erwin nodded his head in agreement and then leaned against the edge arms propped over the lip of the bath. "Probably to that no good Hitch! Who would have had thirty different men's filthy seed leaking out of him right now." Eren's eyes went wide with that revelation. "One of these days I am going to put Historia's ass in the slammer."

"Historia might be an unsightly informant, but she has value none the less. One of the few people prepared to sell others out." Erwin gave Eren an apologetic smile. "You have seen her purchase people off all the time. Why was Eren any different? You could have just as easily let her do away with him too. Usually you could pretend to give a fig less. Allow countless others to have 'thirty different men's filthy seed leaking out of them right now'."

Eren could not believe what he was hearing. The man who has done nothing except be cruel to him the entire time. Really had bought him from Historia to escape an even worse fate. Yet why not let him go? Which was exactly Erwin's next question, "Why not let him go free then? If your intention was to save him. He has been rescued from the under belly's clutches. Why not release him?"

Silence filled the room of the bath as Erwin and Eren looked over Levi, the man had a conflicting aura about himself, finally he spoke, "I don't have to." The other two men stared at him quizzically making sure they heard him clearly. Levi repeated himself, "I. Don't. Have. To. End of story."

Levi's answer had been less than satisfactory, but there wasn't much else they could about it. Eren had started washing his own body except Levi stepped in, telling Eren he wasn't being thorough enough, and complaining that he had to show him how to properly clean himself. While Erwin discussed who they were questioning and where that person specifically was. At one point mentioning a food vendor who sold meals on the campus of 'Academia Maria' - the college where Armin attended!

Eren knew then that was when he somehow had to make his move. When they went to the campus he would sneak off, find a place to hide, and then search the dormitories for his best friend. Eren knew that Armin would keep him safe until Levi gave up searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't even know how badly I wanted things to go places in the open bath. MMMmmm! XD! But I had to make myself behave because I want this to go places. However I may write what my dirty mind wanted to happen in a one shot. -devious smirk-


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel so refreshed!" Hange animatedly squealed as she hugged Erwin again. Everyone had met up for dinner in the dining area. Erwin smiled down at her while they sat at the table, his tall body leaning out of his chair, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She finally let go when Levi cleared his throat.

Petra smiled at him from across the rounded table, "Yes. Thank you Commander Erwin. We truly appreciated it." She had spent every minute in there with Hange as they received - mani/pedis, facials, massages, open steam bath, and had their bodies waxed. Which had the attention of Oluo, Moblit, and Eld - all curious if that included their vital regions. "How did you enjoy your baths?"

"Levi tried drowning Eren, swore his undying love and the choice to save him, and they bathed one another before Levi tried killing him again." Erwin joked while everyone stared at him; wondering how much truth was in his admission. "It was a very tumultuous affair."

Hange's face was in a faux pout, "Damn! I really missed out. Nothing better than watching sexy men in a taboo romance." Levi who was still feeling scandalized by Erwin's playful words. Nearly made her feel uncomfortable from the warning gaze he gave her. "Well then...Eren how did you end up at the Drunken Trough, anyway?"

Eren thought over how he should answer her question. If he should even answer the question. He had been fooled once by deceit hadn't he? How did the saying go - 'Fool me once. Shame on you. Fool me twice. Shame on me.' Perhaps he could omit the first half about his father and the fact he had his own people to question. Before things took on a catastrophic turn. Eren had no clue how long he even had or if he was capable of doing it all.

"I was trying to find a place to rest while traveling. Behind a copse of trees I saw the mouth of a cave and decided to see if it would do." Eren sheepishly grinned at them all. The question of, 'Why not get a room?', hung tangibly in the air. "Not enough money to spare on a tavern. Barely had enough coin to eat on and had planned on skipping dinner to save what I had. When I entered the cave it seemed like your basic cavern." That was when Eren shook his head feeling stupid all over again. "Next I was hanging upside down with a knife to my throat. A bunch of men laughing as they robbed me. Saying they were going to sell my stuff at the Drunken Trough." Eren realizing them mentioning the place was to bait him for Historia. "They left the dagger in my boot and my cloak. I cut myself free then went off to find them."

Eld who had been eating pieces of grilled steak interjected, "What would you have done if you *had* found them? I mean you have guts kid, earlier with the horse, and standing up to short shit." Levi pretended he hadn't heard him. "But you don't look like much of a fighter. Scrapper maybe." He moved his fork in a circulation around his face hinting at Eren's scars. "Definitely not a worthy adversary and most of those bandits are practically serial killers. They have that many notches in their knife belt."

"It is never wise to underestimate someone." Eren gave him a serious look which only made Eld shrug and nod as he continued eating. "In the end I have no idea. I only know I would have done something." He took a sip of wine before continuing, "When I got to the tavern Historia greeted me and she seemed to be concerned about me. Made it seem like she felt guilty because it was her cousin I encountered. She fed me, gave me a room, and told me her cousin would be there after midnight."

This time Oluo snorted, "That bitch knew we were coming to meet her after midnight. She played you like an upright violin." Then he sneered at Eren, "She has contracts with the bandits - 'You can take whatever you find, but send the sorry soul my way'."

Moblit patted Eren on the shoulder, "Just be thankful it was us she had in mind." He squeezed his shoulder before letting go, "Though I wonder why us?"

"There is no telling with that nutty fruit cake." Hange giggled over her third cup of wine, "Maybe because she knew Levi's type." Which sent her into an out of control fit of hysterical laughter. Erwin sneakily taking the glass from her hand along with the remaining bottle. Petra mouthing the words to him, 'Thank you'. Erwin mouthed back, 'Welcome'.

Eren wanted to believe the people surrounding him were that transparent. What you see is what you get, but even if they were. They were keeping him from what he had to do. He also could not divulge why he had been on that road in the first place. Either they would think he was mental or turn him into the authorities for suspected murder or both. There was no winning. On the off chance that they did believe him...would they even help? Could any of them be conspirators with the malignant forces?

"You're too freaking adorable to look so..." Hange searched for the word as she cuddled up to Eren, "Agonized! All of the time! Hopefully what Erwin baby said early was remotely true and grumpy sweetie puts some pep in your step."

Levi scooted out from the table. He hadn't said one word since sitting down, besides his intimidation tactics, and had focused all his attention on eating his meal. Eren had wondered if he even paid attention to his story, but decided not to worry about what he heard. Also Eren was too busy being dragged to their room for the evening to care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How I was grouped with a bunch of idiots, I will never know!" Levi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose while sitting on his bed. Eren sat on the other one across from him wondering what to do. "Why are they so infatuated with my life? Sex of all things!"

Eren had only known this man for less than twenty four hours and already could tell he was never this candid. The more he stared at Levi he noticed how flushed he was, his white shirt starting to show where he was sweating, and how he was being more vocal. And what he was being vocal about...How much had he had to drink? Eren couldn't quite remember until a flash of two bottles next to Levi's plate surfaced.

"Fucking Hange with all her bizarre intrusive questions." Usually steel gray eyes now stormy looked into verdant ones. "Who said you could sleep on the bed?"

"Oh, I will move right away!" Eren cried out as Levi grabbed him by the front of the shirt with two hands. For a moment he believed the man would seriously strike him. Levi seemed to be that livid and he was so much stronger when he was intoxicated. "I get it! No pets on the furniture. I will sleep on the floor, let me go!"

"Brat you don't understand shit!" Levi exclaimed as he smashed his lips against Eren's and Eren was forced back onto the bed. Where Levi pinned his wrists above his head, knees holding Eren's legs apart, and Levi continued to kiss him. Several times Eren tried forcing Levi's tongue out, but even that muscle was a tedious opponent. "You really don't..." Levi growled into his ear before nipping it and Eren whimpered as teeth bit at his neck.

Eren didn't know what to do! Levi was so strong and his tenacity was daunting. For the moment all he could do was lie there as Levi's lips moved along his jaw and he mentally beat himself up. Because for some sick reason Eren liked what he was doing to him! When Levi licked down his throat he moaned, when demanding lips roughly claimed his he groaned, and when his bottom lip was tugged at by vicious teeth - he raised up to find that taunting mouth again.

There was a seductive chuckle as Levi put his forehead to Eren's and he started grinding on the erection already pretty much evident in the young man's pants. Levi's wasn't all that hidden either, but just as Eren thought he was going to be ravaged by the corporal. He was thrown a curve ball as Levi climbed off of him and wiped at his mouth. Still clearly drunk from his inability to stay still just standing.

"You were correct brat." Levi told him in an undiscerning tone. "No pets on the furniture. You were lucky to sit at the dinner table." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor next to his bed. "Down boy."

Eren stared at him in disbelief. They had been close to having sex and Eren had almost done so willing! Even though partially he hadn't want to. Which confused him on so many levels, but that was besides the point. Now he was being ordered to sleep on the ground like an animal. Not wanting to see what Levi would do next if he didn't comply. Eren did as he was told. Like a mantra in his head Eren repeated, 'Tomorrow.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Numb. Most of Eren's limbs were numb and had become so from sleeping on the hard wooden floor. At one point he had tried to become brave and see if he could sneak away into the night. Especially since Levi had been pretty drunk and probably wouldn't have noticed. When he went to roll on his stomach so he could push himself up to his feet. Eren had felt a hand gripping the collar of his shirt. More surprising was the imp that held him captive had been in a deep sleep. Eren could have slipped from the shirt if it hadn't been a button up! One of Levi's he had to wear or else he couldn't eat dinner.

A booted foot prodded him in his side repeatedly, "Get up brat! I have important things to do!" Eren's eyes groggily searched his surroundings and quickly remembered where he was and *who* he was with. Not only a sadistic master, but a completely bipolar one when inebriated.

The stiffness in his joints slowly ebbing as he massaged and tried rolling them in several places. Levi looked down at him as if he wanted to say something, but then he decided on not saying anything at all. Instead he handed Eren an apple strudel that was still warm from the oven, "I had room service bring it up."

"Thanks." Eren said as he started eating it, but the atmosphere in the room felt extremely off. The tension growing as he ate and when he finished the breakfast item. It was so stifling he could barely think. An elephant wasn't only in the room; the elephant was sitting on top of them, "About last night..."

Levi automatically threw his walls up before the topic could be addressed, "There is nothing worth discussing about last night." A pained look flitted across Eren's features before it melted to one of indifference. Obviously Eren deciding to take a page from Levi's book. "Now on your feet brat. We have to meet the others downstairs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Scouts had been traipsing all over Stohess collecting all sorts of information. A merchant who sold antiquated books had told them of another merchant who sold human remains. Some lady who ran an apothecary mentioned there was a sculptor transporting priceless gems in pottery. There wasn't an end to what interesting things you could hear by just asking questions - if you happened to be a Scout.

Eren briefly wondered how valuable having someone with such authority would advance his own agenda. Those thoughts were dashed to the side when Eren realized they were now on Academia Maria's campus. Multiple students and faculty littered the grounds. Eren's mind was going a thousand miles a minute wondering if he could spot Armin among them. The Scouts were currently trying to locate the food vendor because he knew of someone trading government secrets.

One moment Eren was following close behind them and the next moment he had lost sight of them. Probably due to his mind not fully being there. However he was not about to complain about how he achieved his freedom. Before there was even the slimmest chance of being apprehended and dragged along by the corporal for the rest of his life. Eren made a mad dash towards the college steps, bounding up them two sometimes three at a time, and when he reached the magnificent oak double doors - he swiftly slipped inside.

All around Eren there was the constant murmur of lectures, students asking complicated questions, applause for whatever accomplishment had been reached, and at intervals the soothing sounds of music could be heard. Every distinct echo was comforting in a pleasant sort of way. There was also the constant smell of books - it filled every corridor he came across - reminding him of Armin.

Armin! Somewhere in one of these many rooms his friend had to be. If only he knew which one and Eren tried remembering what it was he had decided to become proficient in. All Eren knew was that it had something to do with history. Now if only he could stumble across the wing specifically for that subject. Because Eren was in arithmetic at the moment.

"Are you lost?" A man's voice asked from behind Eren, who tried not to jump, and turned to face the inquiring person. He was an elderly man with salt and pepper hair and his eyes crinkled with a warm smile. Eren noticed he was leaning out of a classroom door.

"I am looking for a friend of mine - Armin Arlert. He is a history student I believe." Eren answered him trying not to seem so out of place. Even though that's exactly what he was. Anyone who looked at him long enough could see that. The man gave him a quick smile and explained he knew 'Mr. Arlert' very well. Then he told Eren how to get where he needed to go. "Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem. If you get lost again, don't be afraid to ask someone we're here to help." With that the man went back inside to his students. Eren didn't think that would happen his directions seemed fairly simple. He needed to keep heading east down this hall, turn left at the stairs, take them up, and then Armin's lecturer was to the left of the stairwell.

Eren was wondering if Levi was searching for him. Because there was *no way* he could possibly not know Eren had disappeared by now. Would he even care to go after him? Eren really didn't want to take the chance in case that he did. He really needed to get Armin and get the hell out of there. Then hope his explanation didn't upset his friend. Which was futile because it definitely would. Grisha had weirded the poor boy out multiple times and nearly made Armin have an existential crisis frequently. Now Eren was sure to do the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door was slightly ajar to the class, an even voice was going over how trade was accomplished over a hundred years ago, and Eren peaked inside to see Armin in the front row furiously jotting down notes. Occasionally he would look up enthralled by the facts he was being told by his professor. Eren couldn't help smiling thinking how Armin hadn't changed. He didn't want to interrupt the lecture because it seemed to be a very important one. Eren waited until the professor told them he was finished and they were free to discuss among themselves.

"Pssst. Psssssst." Eren whispered through the cracked door. A girl next to Armin swiveled her head in his direction, Eren smiled at her, and then pointed next to her. She smiled back and her finger hovered towards Armin. Eren nodded enthusiastically, she proceeded to tap him on the shoulder, Armin stared at her confused, and she pointed at the door with a giggle.

At first Armin stared blankly at Eren his eyebrows furrowing and next he snatched his book and pen from the desk to nearly bum rush a laughing Eren. Armin pulled him into a tight hug, he could feel the blond's heart hammering, murmuring, "We believed something awful happened to you."

"Several awful things have happened to me." Eren told him feeling his friend go tense at his words. "I really need to get somewhere safe before I am caught." There was no use in lying to him of all people. When he was going to have to explain to him the whole undiluted truth anyway. Why not start now? Because honestly Levi could be upon him any moment.

Armin pulled away from him gazing into his eyes, "Yeah sure. We can go to my apartment." Blue eyes scanned the hallway around them as if on alert now. "Have they followed you inside?"

"Not that I know." Eren relieved that Armin was still vigilant as ever and took him more than seriously. He told him how they were looking for a food vendor as he managed to slip away into the crowd. Armin said that was on the other side of the campus and he knew a way to bypass that way entirely. "We just really need to hurry."

Armin nodded without the need to say a word. He was in his hyper thinking state of mind, biting his lip, and taking Eren's hand as he led him down the hallway the opposite way that Eren had came. They took a back staircase instead of the main one, Armin led them down a main hallway instead of a service corridor, and they took a side exit out of the college. Once outdoors instead of sticking to the shadows Armin led them through dense crowds of people. He was doing everything the opposite of what Eren would have done.

Where Eren would have done things to stay hidden, out of eye shot, and remain inconspicuous. Armin was darting around in plain sight like it was normal routine. With the exception of toting Eren around by the hand. People either thought they were a couple or Eren was someone being reprimanded by a very determined young man.

Either way Eren could care less as long as he stayed out of the Scouts view. So he was putting all of his trust and faith into Armin getting him to sanctuary. Which Armin did without any problem whatsoever as they stood before the door of where he lived. The apartment was more of a small town house surrounded by similar residences. Eren thinking out loud why Armin wasn't in the dormitories, but silently thanked him for not being in them. It meant less of a chance of being found out.

The door was closed and immediately locked, "I seriously didn't feel comfortable sharing a room with two strangers." Armin continued explaining as he set his notebook down on a coffee table and made his way into the kitchen. Eren followed right behind him, "Besides the fact my grandfather insisted on having my own place. Constantly telling me the solitude would be a healthy reprieve and would allow me to conduct my leisurely experiments."

Relief washed over him hearing he was still the same old Armin. They hadn't seen one another in almost a year and only had contact through letters. Armin had planned on visiting during his collegiate break in a couple of months, but that was currently out of the question. Besides Eren was here now with the help of unconventional circumstances.

"You had said earlier, 'We believed something awful had happened to you'. What had you meant by that exactly?" Eren asked while watching Armin make them tea as he skirted around the obvious meaning behind the words. Instead trying to figure out what they had hypothesized happened to him.

Armin leaned with his back against the counter, baby blues studying Eren, "Someone had murdered Grisha over research he wouldn't hand over and since you know most of his work by heart. Whether you would like to admit that or not...they had taken you to fill in the gaps." There was a snort of derision, "Some people said that wasn't it. You killed Grisha because he was an unbearable embarrassment and you fled to start a new life." Eren couldn't believe what he was being told. Armin turned to get the whistling kettle off the stove, "The people saying those things. Said they wouldn't have blamed you if that was what had transpired. They would have done the same."

There was a few beats of silence between them. Armin poured the hot water over two cups containing tea bags and Eren just stood there feeling partially numb. Grisha may have become erratic in his final days, but Eren wouldn't have killed him. He loved his father! Even when he was being insufferable with this ludicrous conspiracy theories. But they weren't ludicrous...Conspiracies steeped in truth yes, but they weren't the mad empty ramblings of a grieving man.

"I am assuming what happened was the first assumption or pretty close to it." Armin said handing Eren his cup of chamomile tea sweetened with honey. "After all you mentioned trying to get away from someone or a group of someones." They each took quiet sips, "Mind filling me in now?"

Eren nodded his head as he took another drink, "You may want to have a seat first and not be holding something hot." Armin gave him a weary look as he led Eren back into his living room. Both of them taking seats on his overstuffed sofa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I had been doing some odd jobs around town. Because dad refused to treat people anymore. Not like people would have let a medical genius turned 'quack' help them. Around then he would spend hours reading books on magic, mythology, faeries, fables, and antique tomes on occult rituals. I mean some really intense things." Eren told his friend who held an expression of remembering similar instances. "At first it was him asking, 'What if I could bring your mother back? Mikasa's parents?' " Armin's eyebrows shot up as if that part was new to him. "Then he started going to these meetings with all sorts of oddballs like him. He would come home and catalog all that he had been told. As if any of those idiots had been spouting a lick of sense."

Eren shook his head in disbelief recounting everything, "One day he came home more animated than usual. He told me about some strange man in a robe and face covered by a cowl; who had brought back to life a soldier that was partially decomposed. Apparently to prove he wasn't a fraud by reviving a more intact 'corpse'." Armin's eyes were wide with bewilderment, but he let Eren continue on. "Dad said the soldier was in intense agony and begged to be deceased again. Dad thought perhaps due to the state of his body and as simply as he was resurrected...the man took the life from him. Becoming nothing except a corpse again."

"The man also told them he planned on bringing back the Titans and he would use their abilities to rule the world. He wanted to recruit those in attendance to help him achieve this including my dad. At the time I didn't believe him as usual, why would I? I mean who in their right mind would? He said he had respectfully declined and that was when he ran around trying to warn people." Eren paused there allowing what he had said to sink in. He also took a long sip of tea.

Armin was beyond visibly disturbed, however he had decided to ask Eren something, "You just said - 'At the time I didn't believe him'." Eren nodded his head and hummed in agreeance as he finished his last bit of tea. Armin rubbed awkwardly at one of his arms, "Would you care elaborating?"

"As I previously stated. I had been working odd jobs, Mikasa was still busy with her own work, and I came home in time..." Eren paused feeling the horror and anguish running through him all over again. He felt like he was there seeing it vividly like he was still there in that scene. "There was a robed man with his face hidden by a hood and he had dad in the air by his throat. He was trying to choke out words to get me to leave and the man stabbed him." The brunette's eyes filled with tears and his mouth was a hard line, "I ran at the man with all I had, but before I could lay a hand on him." Eren snapped his fingers. "There was a burst of blue light and he disappeared in tendrils of black smoke."

Eren leaned back pulling his knees to his chest and wiped a few tears from his eyes, "I pulled the dagger out of him, but he was already gone. I panicked. Thinking how my story would make no absolute sense to the authorities and I didn't want Mikasa anymore involved in this than she could be." More tears fell as they were frustratingly swiped at, "The only thing *I did* know...I needed to finish what dad started. So I decided to search for people who are prominent informants on occult knowledge. People my dad had dealings with for information. Because they could lead me to....." Eren went silent not able to finish that part.

There was the sound of movement and the sofa seat shifting. Eren felt arms go around him in a gentle embrace, Armin pulling the brunette against his chest, and Eren cried until he could barely breathe. Some time later after he had calmed enough - Eren explained what happened a week into his journey - the same story he had told the Scouts; with addendum of being bought by the corporal. Explaining to Armin that was who he laying low from.

"Either way you were coming to find me because you thought I would help, right?" Armin asked Eren as they stayed leaning against one another on the couch. Eren gave him a muffled 'Yeah' from his mouth being pressed against the arms wrapped around his knees. "Can I see this dagger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the *almost* smut. (Q.Q) Because I needed it to build up to the comedic part. Once the story starts getting into the angsty areas. You are gonna miss those fluffy feels.... (>.>) Rest assured there will be enough garbagie smut to roll around in later. (^.^)

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfiction requests. Please look at my profile for details.


End file.
